A Movie Of A Different Time
by kmleesonxoxo
Summary: Maria takes Steve to the modern cinema for the first time. Maria/Steve


_**It moves fast, is short and isn't my best work but I hope you like it. Day 3 of a delayed 30 day OTP.**_

The cinema was always somewhere Maria loved to visit; it was her escape when she was younger and it was her escape now. There was something about how simple things seemed to be in the movies, the epic romances and the happy endings, they were always so different from her own life, it was nice to get engrossed in it all every now and then. One night, she had decided to take Steve to the cinema, it would be his first time since the 40's and she wanted to see his reaction to the change in the quality of the films. He had chosen the film that evening, and though Maria was hoping to see a more modern movie, Steve had wanted to see 'Titanic', sighing inwardly; Maria agreed to his choice and went to buy the tickets.

Maria didn't want to admit it but she loved 'Titanic', though the ending was rather depressing, the idea of such a classic love was something so foreign that it was magical. Watching Steve's face change when he realised it was a romantic movie rather than documentary was quite funny, "Oh" he had muttered, shuffling slightly in his seat. The scarlet tint that took over his cheeks when Rose appeared naked on screen made Maria chuckle softly, she had forgotten about that part, bless him. The blushing soon stopped, as Steve's face changed to one of deep thought, "That red headed girl looks familiar" he whispered to the woman, who barely turned to look at him, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, is she normally blonde?" Steve asked curiously, things beginning to click into place.

"Mostly, why?" she asked, placing popcorn into her mouth, piece by piece.

"I think Clint has a picture of him and her in his room"

Maria suddenly turned to face Steve, the movie becoming irrelevant, "He does?"

"I think so, no I know so, I never forget a face, I wonder how he knows her"

Maria turned back to the screen hoping to watch the movie again, "Knowing Clint and what he does, I'm not sure we really want to know." Steve just nodded in agreement, perhaps he would ask later anyway.

As voices returned to the room and the lights began to brighten, the agent leant forward to pick her bag almost instantaneously, looking up at Steve once it was in her grasp, "Did you like it?" He was still staring at the screen, a look of awe on his face as his eyes glistened with the evidence of tears. "Steve?" she asked, jumping up and placing her hand on his arm, "You ok?

Shaking off his thoughts, the blonde looked up into the woman's eyes; she had a genuine look of concern on her face. "I'm fine," he nodded, "I've never seen a film that was so realistic before, it was…was…amazing." Maria took in a deep breath and smiled slightly, "and that was a rather old one, you wait until you see a film from this century, your mind will be blown." Blinking away the tears, Steve stood up, waiting for his companion to follow him, turning and leaving the cinema when she did.

Once they were out in the cool night air, Steve bucked up the courage to talk to the woman who had politely accepted his silence, "I'm sorry," he started, "It's just, I remember people telling me stories about the Titanic, those people were there, they saw it, it just hit home how different this time is, how out of place I really am, I don't belong here." Maria stopped and grabbed Steve's arm, "You'll always belong here, Steve," it hurt to see him so down, "You may not have been born in this time but you will always have a place here, with us, and with me." That last part forced the Captain to look the woman directly in the eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded, something about this man had softened her, his kindness and his chivalry had made her more open, it was a rare thing but a nice feeling. Linking her arm through his, she gripped tight, "It's a good thing we didn't see 'Pearl Harbour'" she chuckled. Steve looked at her surprised, "They made a movie about that?" He seemed almost horrified. "Yes," Maria nodded, "but it was a romantic action movie so you might actually like it."

"I doubt that very much ma'am, but I will take your word on that." Maria smiled brightly at the man, pulling him forwards. "Where are we going?" he asked, bemused by the agents actions. "We're going out for dinner; we're going to have our first date." Steve froze on the spot, "I…um…I…okay." Maria laughed as he tried to stutter out a reply, "If you don't want to go, please feel free to say so." The Captain calmed and looked at the woman, she had just done something he had been trying to do for weeks, "No, I'd love to," he smiled, "I'd more than love to." Pointing towards a local pizzeria, Maria smiled to herself, "How about we grab a pizza and then you drive us out to the lake and we can eat it under the stars?" Steve nodded his approval and offered his arm, "That sounds great, shall we?" Chuckling slightly, the brunette took the man's arm as she let him lead her across the road; it was really turning out to be a wonderful night.


End file.
